


Running Away? It's Just the Start of a New Adventure

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Ghosts, M/M, OC's for the sake of plot, Road Trips, background mabifica, big dreams, demon co-hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper can't take it. He can't take the hate and passive aggressive behavior. He can't take the constant attempts on Bill's life. He can't take being treated like he's lost his way just because he's dating Bill. So he's running away. He's 23 so it's more like moving out at this point. He's taking his stuff and Bill and getting in his car and driving. He'll miss Gravity Falls but they'll be fine. They have each other. It's just Dipper's luck that things don't stay normal for long. The supernatural still finds a way into their lives when the town they settle in turns out to have a ghost problem. Dipper's fought ghosts before though so this shouldn't be a problem for him... right?





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was standing at his desk. There was a box on the desk. It was empty at the moment but it won’t be for long. He was going to do this. He can’t handle things here anymore. It’s just gotten to be too much. Now all he needs before he starts is… 

“Pine tree?”  
Dipper turned around.  
“Hey Bill.”  
“I go to steal food from your kitchen in the middle of the night and I come back and you’re up. It’s like 2AM pine tree.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“Well, I’m back so let’s go back to sleep.”  
“No.”  
“No? Pine tree you need sleep.”  
“I’m leaving.”  
“What?!”  
“No, no, no, no, no, I’m not leaving you. I’d never leave you. I’m leaving the shack. Please don’t yell.”  
“Good gods don’t scare me like that. Wait? What do you mean you’re leaving the shack?”  
“I’m moving out.”  
“In the middle of the night? Pine tree what are you talking about?” 

“I can’t handle it anymore Bill. Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford have been awful even since they found out about us dating. They try to kill you, they’re always on me about you, they’re passive aggressive to me, I can’t take it. You know, they’ve even started complementing Mabel on how her girlfriend is _normal_ when I’m in ear shot.” 

“So to combat them disapproving of me, you’re moving out in the middle of the night and leaving me here.”  
“Sorry, I’m tired. Of course you’re coming with me. I’ve been researching and found the equation for the barrier.”  
“I’m glad I’m invited but you still made this decision without me. It would have been nice for us to talk about it first.”  
Dipper slapped his hand on his forehead. 

“I didn’t talk to you about it did I? I’m so sorry! I’ve been so caught up I forgot about how you might feel. I’m sorry! Gravity Falls is your home. I get it if you don’t want to leave. We’ll work something else out. Together this time.” 

Bill smiled and hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged back.  
“Oh pine tree, my home is with you wherever you may be. It’s been with you since the moment I realized I loved you. Now if we’re leaving we better get packing. Just include me in your thought proses next time.”  
“I promise.” 

They kissed then Dipper got more boxes out of his closet and Bill helped Dipper pack up all their things. When they were done they got dressed then quietly started transferring boxes down the stairs to Dipper’s car. They had to be careful because Stan was asleep in his chair. 

Once everything was in Dipper tiptoed past Stan and left a note on the kitchen table. He then walked to Mabel’s room and carefully entered. She’s a deep sleeper so he didn’t have to worry too much. He left another note on her nightstand. 

“I love you Mabel. Good bye.” 

Dipper whispered then silently left her room. Mabel’s note is longer than the one on the table. She’s been supportive so she deserves a nicer note. He just couldn’t include her in his decision because she’d try to convince him to stay and if anyone could do that it’d be Mabel. 

If he did hold out she’d get Stan and Ford in on it too and this is something he has to do. Well, he and Bill. He’ll be fine. Dipper took the bell off the door in the gift shop and left that way so he wouldn’t have to cross Stan again. 

He got in the driver side of the car, a black SUV, and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. At the border of the barrier they stopped and got out. Dipper pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bill. 

“Write that on the barrier in Magic.” 

Bill did as he was told. The barrier became visible for a moment then dissolved away. Bill looked positively ecstatic to see the thing keeping him in one place for so long finally disappear. They got back in the car and started to head out to any place but here. 

\- 

Mabel woke up early. She had to make breakfast today. The sun was shining already promising a good day. She had some stuff planned to surprise Dipper with today. He’s seemed upset recently. Hey, wait a minute. Is that a note on her nightstand? Mabel grabbed it and read it. 

_Dear Mabel,_

_Hey, it’s Dipper. Well this is it. Sorry I couldn’t tell you before but you’d try to stop me. So I figured it would be safer to tell you when there’s probably at least a state between us. I kind of packed up and left last night while everyone was asleep. Don’t worry, I’m not alone. I’ve got Bill with me. We broke the barrier so Bill could leave with me. I know you’re probably upset and I know you’re probably worried. I understand. If we switched positions I would be too._

_This isn’t how I had planned things to end up when I revealed I was dating Bill. I thought I’d get some understanding and acceptance but I guess I expected too much. Sure you’re supportive, I can’t thank you enough for that, but Stan and Ford were anything but. I couldn’t take it anymore. I love Bill more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can’t handle people trying to kill him every day and people chastising me constantly for my relationship. My happy loving relationship. I can’t handle all the passive aggression either. Life’s going to be harder now but I have Bill and he’s all I need. He loves me. I’ll send you a postcard sometime._

_Love,_  
_Dipper._

_P.S. If you ever find out, don’t tell Stan and Ford where I am._

Shit, no, this can’t be right. Dipper can’t be gone. This has to be a some kind of sick joke. Still in her PJs Mabel launched herself out of her room not even bothering to be quiet. She ran to the attic, waking Stan as she passed. 

“Hey, kid, what’s the hurry?” 

Mabel didn’t even bother replying. She just took the stairs two at a time. She yanked open the door to Dipper’s room hoping and praying to be greeted with a pillow to the face launched at her by Dipper or Bill for barging in their room so early. 

Instead she found Dipper’s attic room pretty bare. It was clearly cleaned out. Mabel explored the room looking for any trace of her brother but found none. All his stuff was gone. All Bill’s stuff was gone. Both Dipper and Bill were gone. 

Mabel stood there just looking at the empty room her mind blank. This is too much. She finally went back down stairs slowly this time. Stan was standing in the living room waiting for her. He knew something was wrong by the look on her face. 

“Mabel, what’s wrong?”  
“He’s gone.”  
“What?”  
“Dipper’s gone. He left. While we were all asleep he left with Bill.”  
Before Stan could reply Ford called from the kitchen.  
“Mabel! Stanley! Come here quick.”  
Both Stan and Mabel went to the kitchen. Ford was holding a note. Mabel’s eyes widened. Oh no he left one for them too.  
“It’s a note from Dipper.”  
Ford read it aloud. 

“Dear family, 

Dipper here. I’m no longer in the shack. I left last night while everyone was asleep. Surprise. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. Don’t worry though, I’m not alone. Bill’s with me. Yes, Bill Cipher. I bet you all hate that. That’s really too bad. Ya know if you were more accepting of Bill I’d still be at the shack. I just couldn’t handle all the hate you guys kept giving us. I couldn’t handle your attempts at killing Bill. I just couldn’t take it anymore. So Bill and I left. We broke the barrier so he could leave with me. Yeah I figured out the equation. Bill and I are probably in another state by now. It’s going to be harder now but we have each other. I’m not going to tell you where we are. We’ll find our own way. 

Bye,  
Dipper.” 

Ford looked at Stan in panic.  
“Dipper’s gone.”  
“Yeah, I got a note too. It says something similar. I already checked his room. It’s cleared out.”  
Mabel said.  
“I can’t believe he’s gone.” 

Any happiness they started out with was gone. They spent the rest of the day with a cloud hanging over them. Everything felt numb now. They tried calling Dipper but he didn’t answer. Telling Mr. and Ms. Pines about this wasn’t fun either and they went to bed feeling awful. 

Mabel wondered if her brother really knows what he’s doing. 

\- 

Dipper woke up in a hotel room tangled up in Bill. As he adjusted his position so he’s more curled up with Bill he smiled. Bill hugged him and nuzzled his hair in his sleep. It was so nice to sleep together on a bed that wasn’t a twin. 

There was no threat of falling off here. When they find a place to settle they’re going to get the biggest bed. Yesterday was a lot of driving. When they finally stopped to get a hotel room, Dipper wanted to keep going but Bill insisted he get some rest, Dipper passed out the moment he hit the bed. 

After 20 more minutes of basically cuddling in their sleep Bill woke up. He was about to wake Dipper and get ready to leave like usual before he remembered they’re not at the shack. No one is waiting to kill him down stairs so there’s no reason to sneak out. 

He can stay with his pine tree as long as he likes and if that wasn’t the best feeling he doesn’t know what is. He’s dreamed of just getting to just live and be with Dipper for so long and now he gets too. Speaking of Dipper, the boy looked so cute cuddled against his chest but it was time to wake up. 

“Hey sapling, it’s time to get up. Come on, I know you’re not asleep.”  
Dipper uncurled.  
“There you are. Good morning love.”  
Bill pulled Dipper up for a kiss. Dipper smiled and giggled a little.  
“You’re awful cheerful this morning.”  
“I don’t have to sneak out for fear of being attacked for going down stairs. I get to stay with you forever. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”  
Dipper kissed Bill.  
“I love you Bill.”  
“I love you too pine tree.”  
They sat up.  
“Do you remember what state we’re in now?”  
Dipper asked.  
“Um, Montana.”  
“Let’s eat at the hotel breakfast then get a move on again.”  
“You’re serious about getting as far away as possible, huh? You loved Gravity Falls. One time you said you might spend the rest of your life there.”  
“I know. I’ll miss it but I can’t be there now. Not with the way you’re treated.”  
“I did start an apocalypse.”  
“11 years ago! You’ve changed since then but no one will give you a chance to prove it.”  
“I only changed because I fell in love with you. Once that happened I knew I’d do anything to keep you next to me. You said you wanted me to give up my goal to rule the universe and settle down so I did.”  
“I know and I try to keep you happy in your decision.”  
“You do. You keep me so happy.”  
“Where we go now people won’t know us so they’ll treat us like regular people. Not a confused boy in his early 20’s they can’t get back on the ‘right path’ and a demon nobody but he likes. It’ll be great.”  
“Whatever you want to do I’ll always be by your side.” 

Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead then they both got up and got ready. They went down and ate free hotel breakfast. Dipper bought a postcard from the hotel store then they got their things and left. Dipper wrote on the postcard and they mailed it before leaving the city. 

It’ll probably get to Gravity Falls in two to three days. They’ll be long gone by then. They were far enough away to give them a head start so they took they’re time now. They visited the sights they could find and would stay more than one night in places when they stopped. 

Every so often they’d send a postcard back to gravity falls. To be honest they were really for Mabel and not Stan or Ford. He always sent it on their last day in a place so he and Bill would be gone by the time it got to the shack.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel got the first postcard a few days after it was sent. Everything had been horrible since Dipper left. Stan and Ford were fighting and blaming each other. Mabel wished she’d paid closer attention. If she had maybe she could have reasoned with Dipper. 

She knew he was getting upset and things were hard right now. Why didn’t she do anything about it? Why didn’t she talk to Dipper? Why didn’t she try _harder_?! Her brother might still be here if she had. This is her fault. 

She trudged outside and opened the mailbox. Bills, junk mail, junk mail, postcard- wait postcard?! Mabel stared at the card. Dipper did say he’d send her one didn’t he? Maybe it says he’s coming back. One can only hope. She took it inside. 

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We got a postcard from Montana! I think it’s from Dipper.”   
Stan and Ford were in the kitchen immediately.   
“What’s it say, sweetie?”   
Mabel flipped it over and read. 

“Dear Mabel, 

Hey we’re doing ok in Montana. We may be out of Montana by the time you get this actually. Anyway we’re making good progress. It feels amazing being able to just be with Bill and wake up next to him without him having to sneak out as soon as we get up. We aren’t coming back if that’s what you were hoping. I miss you. Just you. Maybe we’ll see each other again one day. 

Love,   
Dipper 

P.S. Bill says hi.” 

Mabel was crestfallen. Dipper’s not coming back. Of course he’s not. Once he decides something he sticks to it. He’s stubborn like that. She just wants to talk to him. Mabel sniffed and started tearing up. He’s gone. Her brother’s gone. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

“Don’t cry, pumpkin. We’ll get him back.”   
“No we won’t! I’m never going to get to see him again.” 

Mabel ran off to her room with the postcard leaving Stan and Ford in the kitchen. She lay on her bed clutching the postcard and crying. Dipper… Why? Why couldn’t he tell her? She thought they could tell each other anything. 

They were the mystery twins. Always together. They told each other everything. This was so big. Why couldn’t he tell her this? Why couldn’t Dipper confide in her how he was feeling? She would have done everything she could to help. He should know that. 

A couple weeks later and a couple postcards later Mabel decided to call Dipper again. He didn’t answer any other time but what’s one more try? She looked at all the postcards lined on her wall and picked up the phone, dialing Dipper’s number. It rang once, twice, three times. 

“Hello? If you’re that telemarketer again-”   
“Dipper!”   
“Wait, Mabel?”   
Mabel couldn’t believe he answered! He sounded tired. She hopes he’s ok.   
“Yes, I didn’t think you’d answer.”   
“You’re call woke me up so I didn’t look at the number. I thought you’d be that telemarketer that keeps calling me.”   
It was kind of late but not late enough to be in bed.   
“Why were you asleep already?”   
“We’re in different time zones.”   
“Oh.”   
“Hold on a second.”   
Mabel head some shuffling then Dipper’s voice but it was muffled. It sounded like he was talking to someone else.   
“Did I wake you? Sorry. Go back to sleep. Oh it’s just Mabel. No, I’m not going to hang up on her. I’ll move to take this so you can get some sleep. I will. Night Bill. I love you.”   
There was some more shuffling then Dipper was back on the phone but was talking a little quieter than when he first picked up the phone.   
“I’m back. What did you need?”   
“I just want to talk. I won’t bring Stan and Ford into this if we can just talk.”   
It was quiet for a second.   
“Ok.”   
“Thank you! Please tell me why you couldn’t tell me about all this. I thought we told each other everything. I could have convinced you to stay.”   
“That’s exactly why I couldn’t tell you. It’s not like I didn’t want to. I’d already made my decision and didn’t want you to change my mind.”   
“This is all my fault. I noticed how you were feeling and didn’t do enough.”   
“No, Mabel, it’s not your fault. You were nothing but supportive and I wouldn’t have lasted so long without you. It was everyone else that was the problem.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“I promise. You were the only thing that wasn’t the problem.”   
“I still could have done more.”   
Dipper sighed.   
“I’m sorry I’m making you feel this way. I really am.”   
“I miss you, bro-bro.”   
“I miss you too. Please don’t cry.”   
“Please come back.”   
“I can’t.”   
“Yes you can.”   
“No, I can’t. I’m not going back there.”   
“Then tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.”   
“No, Mabel, you don’t understand. I’m doing this. No one can stop me.”   
“Bro-”   
“No. I’m sorry but this is how it’s going to be. When we settle some place maybe we can meet sometime. Until then no.”   
“Are you really happier like this?”   
“Yes. I get to be with Bill.”   
“Does that get tiring?”   
“No. He makes me so happy I can’t bear to be without him. I love him so much, Mabel.”   
"So much you'll leave your family?"   
"Yes. I know it’s tough but I can’t be with him in Gravity Falls.”   
“Yes you can. It’d take some work but I could make Stan and Ford come around.” 

“It’s not just them. It’s the town too. Bill would get run out of anywhere he goes unless he’s with me. And even when I was with him we weren’t treated fairly. Once the towns people found out I was dating Bill they started treating me like I’m less of a person. Some places wouldn’t even do business with me anymore. Everyone knew I was gay and they were fine with that. They wanted me to be happy with whoever I picked. I guess the exception for them was Bill.” 

“Oh Dipper…”   
“You don’t know what that’s like Mabel. You’re with Pacifica. Everyone likes her. You’re let in to every building, everyone treats you like a million bucks, you get perks and benefits most people don’t because of who you’re with. I get treated like dirt because of who I’m with.” 

“He makes you so happy he’s already redeemed himself in my eyes but that doesn’t change that Bill caused an apocalypse. He tried to destroy our world People don’t just forget that.”   
“That was 11 years ago! He’s changed!”   
Dipper almost yelled into the receiver. Mabel had touched a nerve.   
“No one will give him a chance to prove it! I-”   
There was shuffling and some more muffled words. The phone seemed to have been taken from Dipper because the next voice to come though the phone was Bill’s.   
“Shooting star, it’s very late and we’re trying to sleep. Please quit getting my sapling all worked up.”   
“Sorry Bill, I didn’t mean to touch a nerve.”   
“I’m sure. Next time you call, please do so at a decent hour. Keep in mind we’re a couple hours ahead of you. Now I’m going to hang up and we’re going back to bed. Good night.”   
“Wait! I’ll let you sleep just, let me say good bye to my brother.”   
“Alright.”   
There was some more shuffling.   
“Dipper?”   
“Yeah Mabel, I’m here. Make whatever else you need to say quick before Bill decides to take me back to bed manually.”   
“I love you Dipper. I miss you. And please, stay in contact with me.”   
“That’s what the postcards are for. I love you and miss you too- oh geez, Bill! Got to go Mabel, Bill just picked me up. Good bye.”   
“Good bye bro-bro. Sleep tight.” 

With that the phone was hung up. Mabel stared at her phone for a while. She got her good bye but if felt more like and ending than the closure she wanted. This is the end. It’s officially the end. She’s never getting her brother back. 

At least they’re doing ok. Knowing that didn’t really help the sting though. Mabel curled up on her bed and cried. She knew she and Dipper would have to separate one day but she never imagined it’d be like this. This is so hard. It’s too soon. They’re only 23, 24 next month. 

After that she saw the people in town in a new light. It’s partly their fault Dipper’s gone. She quit being quite so friendly with the people who hurt her brother. She had had no idea what they’d been doing before the phone call. 

She blew up and stomped out a couple of times crying. It’s so hard to cope. Pacifica was helpful and understanding. She never treated Dipper any differently than she always had even when it became known he was dating Bill. All she had said was she hopes he knows what he’s doing then dropped it. 

It was none of her business. The postcards from Dipper came about twice a week at first then got to one every other week then stopped altogether. Mabel tried calling Dipper to ask if he was ok but was greeted with a message saying that number was no longer in service. 

This was the first birthday Mabel spent without her brother. They had a party like always but she had an awful time. She didn’t want to see half the people that showed up. It wasn’t the same without Dipper there. His presents were left unopened. Mabel kept them in her room. 

\- 

Bill took the next exit. They’d been on the road for two months. Dipper’s birthday passed a week ago. In that time, they’d gotten their own cell phone contract, now Bill had his own phone, and Bill got a driver’s license. 

Getting that license was an adventure let me tell you. Bill glanced at Dipper asleep on the passenger side. He must be tired. Usually he’s too paranoid to let his guard down while Bill’s at the wheel. It was pretty late so they might as well stop for the night. 

Bill pulled into a small town. It wasn’t tiny but it wasn’t large either. Small enough to have a lot of mom and pop shops, big enough for there to be a Starbucks. There was plenty of wooded area too. It was actually pretty nice from what Bill could see. Bill pulled into a motel then nudged Dipper. 

“Wake up sapling.”   
“Wha-? huh-?”   
Dipper looked around sleepily.   
“We’re stopping for the night.”   
“What state are we in?”   
“We’ve been in Tennessee for a few hours now.”   
“Ok.” 

Dipper yawned. They got a room and went right to sleep. In the morning they got dressed and explored the town. It was… nice. The people were friendly enough. No one batted an eye when they kissed or held hands so it seemed to be gay friendly too. 

They stayed a while, talking and thinking. They’ve been on the road for a long time going all over the place and they really didn’t have the money to keep up the pace they were going even if Bill could make gold like magic. 

They talked to some people about what it’s like to live here. It was a generally a good response but there was a little weird stuff no one wanted to talk about. Every place has some of that though, right? Either way Dipper and Bill still decided to casually start looking at apartments. 

They came across this apartment. It was supposed to be really nice but no one was buying it. In fact, a lot of the apartments in this building were empty. Weird. There was a guy pacing in front of the door to the apartment. 

“Uh, excuse us.”   
The man stopped and looked at Bill and Dipper.   
“Can I help you young lads?”   
“Yeah, we just decided to move to this town so we want to look at the apartment.”   
“Son, you don’t want to live here.”   
“Why?”   
The man leaned forward and whispered.   
“We have a problem in this town. Part of which lives in this apartment or more haunts. I’ve been meaning to take the ad for this place down until I can find someone to take care of the problem.”   
Dipper and Bill exchanged glances.   
“Are you saying this place has been up for sale for so long because it’s haunted? Like with ghosts?”   
“Yes, keep your voice down. I’d give anything to be rid of this ghost. It only haunts one apartment but no one will buy any of the others because of it.”   
“Anything?”   
“Anything.”   
“We could get rid of the ghost for you.”   
“You could?”   
“Yeah, I took down a category 10 when I was 12. This can’t be that hard.”   
“Oh that would be splendid! What can do for you in return?”   
Bill stepped forward.   
“One of your fine apartments at half the cost. That means half rent half down payment. Deal?”   
The man thought a moment.   
“Deal.”   
He shook hands with Bill and their hands engulfed in flame. The man yelped.   
“Sorry dude, I forgot to mention my boyfriend here is a demon. It doesn’t usually come up in conversation. We got to get some stuff then we’ll come back to fix your apartment.”   
“Did I just sell my soul?”   
The man, Dipper just now noticed the name tag with Shirley scrolled across it, was staring at the hand that had previously been shaking Bill’s. Bill laughed. 

“Don’t worry, your immortal soul wasn’t part of the deal. The deal was you give us an apartment for half price everything always and we get rid of your ghost. Now if you want to give me your soul I’ll happily take it from you. Souls add just the right zing to a nightmare margarita.” 

“Bill quit scaring him. Besides, you don’t need an actual soul for your margaritas. As you’ve said, you can get the same zing if you add enough vodka and monster.”   
“Well if you can’t get an actual soul using store bought products to mix your own is fine too. Or, you know, go to dimension R53A. They sell souls in six packs there.”   
“So you boys will fix my problem then, since I just made a deal with the devil?”   
“The devil? Don’t associate me with that hack. I’m better than him.”   
Dipper nudged Bill.   
“Yeah, we need to purchase somethings then we’ll be back.”   
“What are your names?”   
“I’m Dipper Pines and that’s my demon boyfriend Bill Cipher.”   
“Alright, I’ll wait here for you.” 

Dipper and Bill left and went to the antique store in town. After looking through the entire store three times they found what they were looking for, a silver mirror. It was a nice hand held one too. What wasn’t nice was the price. $60. It’ll be worth it they guessed. They handed over the money and went back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Tennessee you ask? Because I live in Tennessee. Tennessee is great.


	3. Chapter 3

Shirley was still there. He seemed confused as to why all they had was a silver mirror but let them in to the apartment anyway. The apartment was dark except for the light from the windows. It was sufficient enough to see. 

The place was nice. Really nice. Hardwood floors, big rooms, the kitchen had granite countertops. Bill laughed a little when he saw Dipper staring starry eyed at the apartment. He was so cute. Bill wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“We have to get rid of the ghost before we can get the apartment sapling.”   
“Oh, yeah.” 

Dipper replied sheepishly. They walked around the place. The air was heavy and every so often they’d see some movement out of the corner of their eye. Dipper hoped it was a ghost and not a hide behind that somehow got trapped here. 

They were there for about 30 minutes before anything happened. They were in the hall and the spirit flew right in front of them. They followed it. They saw it in the living room and Bill threw magic at it. Boy did it not like that. 

It flew at them and they had to jump out of the way. Bill threw more magic and they continued to dodge it as it attacked them. Shirley could hear thumps and curses coming from inside the apartment and was sure he just sent two boys, well a boy and a demon, in there to die. 

Bill threw another bolt of magic and this time it sent the ghost down. Dipper dove with the mirror and landed on his stomach with an oomph. He opened his eye and pushed himself up onto his knees. Bill rushed over. 

“You ok?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Did you get it?”   
Dipper looked at the mirror and saw the ghost trapped inside.   
“We got it.” 

They high fived then Bill pulled Dipper up. The air and atmosphere were considerably lighter now and the apartment seemed a little brighter. They exited the apartment to find Shirley. Shirley jumped when they came back. 

“You’re alive.”   
“Yeah, and we got the ghost.”   
Dipper showed Shirley the mirror.   
“Oh thank you! I hope you know how to dispose of that.”   
“Of course.”   
“We did our end of the deal now it’s time for you to pay up.”   
Shirley nodded.   
“I remember. Pick an apartment and you can have it for half on everything.”   
Dipper looked at Bill with puppy dog eyes.   
“Please Bill.”   
Bill ruffled his hair.   
“Let’s give it another look ok?”   
“Fine…” 

Bill and Dipper went and looked through the apartment again. Shirley followed somewhat hesitantly and talked about the placed. The apartment complex was built earlier in the year and this particular apartment hadn’t been lived in yet. 

The ghost had haunted several other apartments in the building before settling in this one. Dipper was in love with the apartment. Bill still insisted they look at some others even though he knew what they’d end up going with. 

As predicted none of the other places measured up and they went with the first apartment. They signed a lease and made a down payment and anything else they needed to do. Now standing alone in their new place everything just felt so great. 

“Pine tree.”   
Bill pulled Dipper close.   
“We have a home.”   
“We do.”   
They kissed. It was long and loving.   
“What we don’t have is furniture.”   
“We’ll have to get some then.”   
“We don’t have a lot of money for it.”   
“Then we’ll start out with what we need and get some jobs to pay for the rest.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” 

They made a list of what they absolutely needed and a list of what they wanted but could wait on. Then they started taking their things out of the car and into the apartment box by box. Once all the boxes were in they went and purchased what they needed. 

They were things like a refrigerator (the one there clearly wasn’t doing too good), a washer and dryer and, lights. At first the people at Lowes wouldn’t deliver to the apartment but changed their mind when they were assured the ghost was gone. 

Later Bill helped Dipper exorcise the ghost from the mirror. They put the mirror in a safe place in case they needed it again. At night they slept on an air mattress. It didn’t matter though because this place was theirs and that was a great feeling. 

Over the next few days they got their furniture and looked for jobs. It took only a few weeks for Dipper to get a job at a bookstore. It took Bill longer but he was eventually hired as a day time bartender. They didn’t care he was a demon as long as he could mix drinks. 

He got paid much more than Dipper did which was ok. It wasn’t a contest. The only night shifts Bill worked were Fridays. They learned to budget while on the road so they’re funds started increasing. They bought a sofa from a thrift store and a TV from a garage sale. 

The TV was pretty nice for coming from a garage sale. Apparently the people had bought a better one and had no use for the old one. They expanded their internet package to include cable too after that. Slowly their apartment filled with furniture. They even got the big bed they wanted. 

Apparently the moving guys had spread the word that Dipper and Bill could get rid of ghosts because they got more people offering things for them to come hunt their ghosts. Hunting ghosts isn’t bad so they usually agreed. Bill handled the deal making of course. 

Bill also had the brilliant idea of filming the ghost hunt. Dipper edited the videos and put them on his new YouTube channel. His camera is old so it could work better but it’s what they’ve got. They’re saving up for a new one. 

In early December, after they’d been living there about three months, they were approached at the Starbucks by a girl. She had chin length brown hair and wore expensive looking clothes and sunglasses. She seemed maybe 27. 

“Can I help you?”   
Dipper asked when it became clear she wasn’t going to leave. Bill just continued to sip his vanilla caramel latte.   
“You two are Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines, correct? The one’s catching all the ghosts?”   
“That’s us and we’ve taken care of a few, yes.”   
“Then I’m Jessica Applegate and I have a job for you.”   
“What kind of job?”   
“I’ve got a place that’s haunted by some spirits. I need the building removed but my construction crew won’t go near the place. Get rid of them for me and I’ll pay well.”   
“Um, alright.”   
“I’m very busy so please call me and we’ll work things out.” 

The girl, Jessica, fished a card out of her wallet and handed it to Dipper. It was a well-made business card with the words “Applegate Industries” on the front in big important letters. On the back it had business hours, address and, a phone number. 

“Ok then. We’ll call.”   
“Thank you. Ask for me personally. I’ll leave your names with my secretary so you shouldn’t have trouble. Au Revoir.” 

Jessica walked away, her expensive boots clicking on the pavement. That was weird. Dipper had never seen Jessica before. Bill plucked the card from Dipper’s hands and examined it. He set his latte down when is made the noise signaling the cup was empty. 

“Isn’t Applegate Industries that big ass building on the other side of town?”   
“I think so.”   
“We’ve hunted like, five ghosts. I’m surprised they’ve heard of us already.”   
“I guess word gets around.” 

The two of them started home. Once they got home they looked up Jessica Applegate and Applegate Industries. Apparently it was a big company that sold all sorts of things. Randy Applegate was the founder and CEO. Jessica was his daughter and ran part of the company. 

A few hours later they called the number on the card. They weren’t sure about this job but they might as well see what’s up. They put the phone on speaker so they could both participate in the call. It rang a few times before being picked up. 

“Hello you’ve reach Applegate Industries please hold.”   
They were put on hold for a good 20 minutes. Bill made tea during this time.   
“Thank you for waiting, this is Lizzie, how can I help you?”   
“Uh, we were told to call.”   
“Come on hun, tell me who you need, I’m very busy.”   
“Jessica Applegate.”   
“She’s busy.”   
“But she told us to call her.”   
“That’s irrelevant. She’s not taking calls.”   
“Wait, she said she’d leave our names with her secretary.”   
“That’d be me. What are your names?”   
“I’m Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher’s here too.”   
“Hey.”   
“Oh! In that case I’ll connect you to her. Terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. Please hold.”   
A small period of time later the line was picked up again.   
“This is Jessica.”   
“Hi, this is Dipper”   
“And Bill.”   
“You said to call.”   
“Oh good. I trust you got through ok?”   
“Your secretary was adamant about not letting us through until she got our names.”   
“Tisk. Well, back to business. I need you to get rid of some ghosts for me.”   
“We can do that.”   
“How much do you think would be fair to pay you? I’m afraid I’m not well versed in the how much ghost hunting costs.”   
“Um, people usually just give us deals or what they can so I don’t know, 20?”   
“And a new video camera if possible.”   
Bill added. Dipper nodded took a sip of his tea.   
“So 20k and a video camera. Sounds reasonable.”   
Dipper nearly choked on tea.   
“20k? As in $20,000?”   
“Yes. Is that not what you asked for?”   
“I meant $20.”   
“That’s hardly enough. I don’t under pay the people I employ. I have a reputation to uphold. We’re sticking with 20K. I’ll get you a camera too.”   
“Wow, ok, thank you.”   
“Good, good. Now that that’s settled I need this done as soon as possible. When are you free?”   
“To-”   
“Next weekend. Saturday.”   
Bill interrupted.   
“Very well. Meet me at 1983 Cobalt Ave around noon then. It’s the old church. I’ll have everything prepared. Thank you for helping with my problem. Ciao.” 

The phone was hung up on Jessica’s end. Dipper and Bill looked at each other.   
“What the hell are we going to do with 20k?”   
Dipper asked.   
“Get me my own laptop. I’m tired of sharing yours.”   
Bill said, laying across his boyfriend’s lap on the sofa. Dipper laughed and ran his fingers through Bill’s soft and messy golden hair.   
“Ok, then what? We’ll still have, like, 19k left.”   
“Whatever’s left after that should go to our credit card bill. I don’t like owing people things.”   
“Looks like we’ve got it planned out.”   
“Yep!”   
“I love you Bill.”   
“I love you too, pine tree.” 

The next Saturday they went to the address given to them. It did indeed lead to an old church. At least it seemed to be in better condition than the old broken down one in Gravity Falls. Soon after arriving another car pulled up. Jessica got out of it holding a camera. 

“Here’s your camera. You’ll get the money after the ghost is gone.”   
“Fair enough.” 

Bill took the camera and started it. Full battery, yes. The headed into the Church. It was super creepy with cobwebs and dust everywhere. It took them around three hours to catch this ghost. It was a category 10 so both Bill and Dipper were a little worse for wears by the end. 

They did it though and Bill got it all on camera. This will be a mess to edit through. Jessica was still waiting outside. They walked up to her and she finished up her call. She put her phone in her pocket and put one hand on her hip. 

“You catch it?”   
“Yep.”   
Dipper showed her the mirror with the ghost trapped inside.   
“That was a toughie. You should be good now though.”   
“Wonderful. It only occurred to me after you went in that this is a church and Bill is supposedly a demon. He seems fine though so maybe that was just a rumor.”   
Bill laughed.   
“Nope I’m a demon alright.”   
He made his hand be engulfed in blue fire briefly before making it go away.   
“Churches don’t do shit to demons unless they’re very weak and I’m very powerful.”   
Jessica didn’t seem phased.   
“Good to know. Here’s your money.”   
Dipper was handed a check for $20,000. He’d never held a check this big in his life.   
“Thank you Jessica!”   
“I saved your number so I’ll have someone call you if I need you again. There are many ghosts around here and you’ve seemed to have done a good job so the chances of that are likely. Now I have places to be.”   
“Ok.” 

The first thing they did was deposit the check in the bank. Next they went home and exorcised the ghost. They cuddled on the sofa together and watched a movie. It’d been a big day. A good day. Everything was so good right now. 

Sure Dipper still misses Mabel and his family but he can’t deny leaving was the right decision. The people here are nice and accepting and can get over that Bill’s a demon. He and Bill are actually gaining a good reputation around here too. Things couldn’t be better.


	4. Chapter 4

God it was December already. Mabel lay with her head in Pacifica’s lap as they sat on the blonde’s sofa. Pacifica pet her girlfriend’s hair. Poor Mabel hasn’t been herself since Dipper left and it’s been months since anyone has had any form of contact with him. 

Stan and Ford are upset still too but have found a way to carry on without Dipper like everyone else in Gravity Falls. No one talks about Dipper anymore either. Mabel’s been most affected and she can’t really handle everyone treating Dipper like he never existed in the first place. Pacifica’s had enough of watching her girlfriend suffer. 

“Mabel I have a suggestion I want you to consider.”   
“What is it?”   
“I know you might not want to hear this but I don’t think you should live in Gravity Falls anymore.”   
“What? But this is my home. This is-”   
“A place full of reminders that Dipper is gone. This place has become toxic to you. I see you suffer from it every day.”   
“So where would you want me to go? I don’t know where Dipper is so I can’t go there.”   
“You know I’m moving to Cali.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Instead of being long distance like we planned why don’t you come with me.”   
Mabel sat up.   
“Are you asking me to move in with you?”   
“…yes. Yes I am. I know a thing or two about toxic spaces and it’ll do you good to be away from this place.” 

Mabel worried her lip while she considered this. Be away from her Grunkles? Then again they were part of the reason Dipper left. And it’s not like she could handle much more of everyone but Pacifica pretending Dipper never existed. 

Maybe… Maybe it would be best to get away from all this for a while. Pacifica’s moving close enough that Mabel would be able to take a day trip to her parents’ house whenever she wanted. They’ve talked frequently but she hasn’t actually seen them since before Dipper left. 

“You- you know what? I think that’d be a good idea.”   
“I’m glad you agree. The moving date is soon so I’ll be nice and help you pack. I want to stay on schedule.” 

Mabel nodded then settled back down with her girlfriend. She spent the night and in the morning she and Pacifica went to the Mystery Shack together. They had boxes. Stan and Ford were in the middle of eating breakfast when they came in. 

“Hey, Mabel sweetie, you’re back early. What’s with the boxes?”   
“Oh I’m…”   
“She’s moving to California with me.”   
Pacifica interrupted.   
“Yeah. That.”   
“What?”   
Stan sputtered as Ford looked up in alarm.   
“We just lost your brother and now you’re leaving too?” 

“I can’t handle it anymore. Everyone is acting like Dipper never even existed. It’s like no one cares. I need to be in a better place. I don’t want to be an only child. I have a twin and I need him to be acknowledged. I’m not going to get that here. It’ll also pay to not be around the people who hurt my brother.” 

“Mabel”   
“I’m sorry but it’s got to be this way.” 

Mabel and Pacifica packed her things up. It was slow. Mabel made sure every postcard Dipper had sent ended up being put somewhere safe. They were her last connection to Dipper and she doesn’t know what she’d do if she lost even one. 

Dipper leaving had really felt like she lost her brother and that hurt a lot. It’s been a while but the wound never healed right. She doesn’t even know if he’s ok. Mabel knit Stan and Ford goodbye sweaters before she went to California with Pacifica a week or so later. 

Mabel hated to admit it but she did feel a little better being away from Gravity Falls. Their new house was nice and had a big pin for Waddles in the backyard. It had everything they wanted. Pacifica hadn’t told Mabel what it cost of course but Mabel wasn’t concerned. 

The Northwest’s had made their money back some way or another over the past 12 years. When Pacifica turned 18 she got the best lawyer she could find and sequestered most of it to her bank account and started her own business with it. 

Currently she and Mabel worked together in the design industry. Pacifica’s the business half, having gone to business school, and Mabel’s the designing half coming from an online art collage. She designs everything from clothes to furniture. 

She’s been designing a lot lately too because it takes her mind off Dipper. She has many full sketch books. Mabel would still talk to Stan and Ford over the phone about once a week. They were still her Grunkles and she believes they can grow to accept Dipper and Bill. 

Mabel and Pacifica were invited to spend Christmas with Mabel’s parents. Mabel hadn’t seen them in a long time and they were only a few hours away so they accepted. They got there around the 22nd. Waddles stayed home with a pig sitter. 

“Ready?”   
“Ready.”   
Mabel knocked on her parents’ door. They didn’t have to wait long before it was opened by Ms. Pines.   
“Mabel, it’s so good to see you again.”   
Ms. Pines hugged Mabel.   
“And it’s lovely to see you too Pacifica.”   
She gave Pacifica a hug too before the girl could object.   
“Come in, come in. Mabel your old room is the guest bedroom now. I hope that’s ok. We were going to convert Dipper’s too but… you know. We couldn’t bring ourselves to touch it due to recent happenings.” 

Ms. Pines gave a sad look as she let them in. Suitcases were moved to the guest room shortly. They greeted Mr. Pines when he got off work. Everything was decorated and there were cookies and a tree and everything was very festive. 

It was distractingly festive. So festive you could almost miss that there was something missing, someone missing. Ms. Pines made dinner for everyone. Pacifica was glad Mabel was the only one in the Pines family who puts glitter in everything. After dinner everyone went to the living room to play some games and catch up. 

“So you girls having a good time in California?”   
“Yes, it was a good decision. I’m glad Pacifica convinced me to come with her.”   
“We are doing very well.”   
Pacifica agreed. They talked about that for a while.   
“So, uh, have you heard anything from your brother?”   
“N-no. I haven’t heard from him in over three months.”   
Mabel said. Pacifica decided to take a back seat to this conversation.   
“Oh.”   
Ms. Pines sighed.   
“I’m worried about him. It seems he’s cut off all contact with everybody. We accepted him. We accepted Bill. Why can’t he at least talk to us?”   
“I think he just wants to be on his own, Linda.”   
Mr. Pines said.   
“He’s always trying to prove something.”   
“True.”   
“I think he really just doesn’t want to be found.”   
Mabel said. It was easier to talk about Dipper to her parents than her great uncles. Pacifica sighed drawing attention to herself. 

“I know this isn’t really my place to say but maybe Dipper’s not talking to you guys because he thinks there’s a chance you’ll share it with Stan and Ford. From what Mabel said it seems like they’re a big part of the reason he left in the first place. I’m sure he misses you all he’s just being extra careful. You know how he gets.” 

“That’s a good point. I wish there was some way to tell him we don’t speak to his great uncles anymore. It’s safe to talk to us.”   
Ms. Pines said.   
“And I wouldn’t tell my Grunkles anything he didn’t want me too.”   
Mabel piped up.   
“He told me himself that he’s not coming back but maybe he’ll come around and contact us again one day.”   
“One can hope.” 

Christmas came. Everyone opened presents. Dipper’s were left under the tree unopened. Ms. Pines bought and wrapped them before Dipper left and had put them out without thinking since the twins and Stan and Ford always come down for Christmas. 

Mr. and Ms. Pines and Stan and Ford haven’t been on speaking terms since Dipper left so they weren’t invited this year. Dipper’s presents were stored away. The Pines would regularly stop and look at the pictures of Dipper on the walls and shelves. A reminder of much happier times. 

Around the 28th Mabel and Pacifica went back home. It was a nice trip. A couple weeks later at the end of January Mabel was laying on the sofa watching TV when Pacifica came in with an open laptop in her hands. She quickly approached Mabel. 

“Hey what’s the rush?”   
Mabel had been doing loads better recently.   
“You need to see this viral video.”   
“Viral video? You don’t look into viral videos.”   
“Not normally but trust me. You need to see this.”   
“Ok, ok, give me the laptop.” 

Mabel took the laptop. It was opened to a YouTube video posted a week ago that was at this point nearing 2.5 million views. The title was “Ghost Cutscenes and Funny Moments Contemplation”. Why in the world did Pacifica click on a ghost video. Mabel clicked play then froze at the first words to come out of the video. 

“I’m Dipper Pines and- pfft ahahahaha! Cut. Cut. Bill stop making those faces. This is serious.”   
Dipper was on screen laughing at Bill who was off screen apparently making funny faces.   
“Come on pine tree. You don’t smile when you’re being super serious. I want you to smile.” 

Mabel watched the whole video. It was Dipper (and Bill). They were ok. Actually, from the video they seemed better than ok. They were out ghost hunting. Dipper always wanted to do that. At the end there was and ending recorded part. 

“Well, that concludes 8 minutes of us goofing around and messing up. I hope you enjoyed that.”   
“It was my idea.”   
Bill said off screen.   
“Yeah, it was Bill’s idea so you can thank him for it. If you want to see us actually hunt ghosts check out the rest of our channel and remember to subscribe. This is ghost hunter, Dipper Pines, signing off.” 

The video ended. Mabel stared at the screen.   
“Mabel, are you alright?”   
“He’s ok. He’s ok! Pacifica, he’s ok!”   
Mabel hugged her girlfriend barely keeping the laptop from falling.   
“I was so worried about him.”   
“I know.”   
“I’ve got to call mom and dad right now.” 

Mabel puts the laptop on the coffee table then goes and gets her phone, quickly dialing her parents.   
“Hello? Mom? There’s this YouTube video Pacifica found. It’s viral and- well that’s not important. What’s important is Dipper’s in it!”   
Mabel can barely contain herself.   
“I know! I’m going to send the video to you. Bye.”   
Mabel quickly hangs up goes back to the computer and emails the video to her parents.   
“I’m going to look at the rest of his channel.” 

Pacifica nodded and gave Mabel a kiss. Mabel returned the gesture then went back to the computer. She started from the beginning. No video was more than 15 minutes long but some were multi-part. She watched her brother catch ghost after ghost until she got to a different video. It was their latest uploaded 3 hours ago. She clicked it. It opened on Dipper sitting on a sofa. 

“Hey everybody, Dipper here. I just want to tell you all thank you so much for all this positive attention. I never expected that contemplation video to go viral like that. At 450,000 subscribers and counting Bill and I have really been feeling the love here.” 

Just then Bill arrived and sat down next to Dipper and handed him a mug of something.   
“Thanks Bill.”   
“Of course pine tree.”   
They kissed.   
“Anyway, we’ve gotten some questions we’re going to answer. Right Bill?”   
“Yep.”   
Bill agreed cheerfully.   
“First off: what music did we use in the into to our videos? The song is We’ll Meet Again but our version is Bill singing. We did that to avoid copyright.”   
“If enough people ask I’ll do a full cover and post it to soundcloud.”   
“Next: what special effects do we use? I edit in Adobe premiere and sometimes avid but I don’t really use effects outside of the intro.”   
“The ghost hunting is all real, folks.”   
“Oh here’s a good one: is Bill really a demon or is that a gimmick?”   
“I am a certified 100% real dream demon.”   
Bill held up a hand and engulfed it in blue flame then made it go away.   
“Show some respect.”   
“That wasn’t special effects y’all. Bill’s really magic.”   
“Y’all?”   
“Oh man, did I actually use y’all?”   
“Yep.”   
“One of my coworkers says y’all every other sentence I guess he’s rubbing off on me. Feel free to give me nightmares if I make a habit of using it. Now let’s see what’s next- oh…”   
“What’s wrong pine tree?”   
“They want to know who Mabel is since I keep referencing her in our videos.”   
Dipper looked crushed and awkward so Bill hugged him. Mabel didn’t know how to take Dipper’s reaction to the question.   
“You’re under no obligation to answer that one sapling.” 

“No, no, I’ll answer it. Mabel is my twin sister. I haven’t talked to her or any of my family in over four or five months. Six months? Something like that. I miss her a lot. And before I get 18 million comments saying to just call her I need to point out I can’t. She lives with people I want nothing to do with in a town that’s against me. I can’t contact her or my parents because I don’t want those people to find me. I left them for a reason. That’s all I’m going to say on the matter.” 

“No! Dipper, I’m not there anymore. You can talk to me.”   
Mabel told the screen desperately as if they could hear her. Bill whispered something in Dipper’s ear, not letting go of him. Dipper nodded at Bill then leaned into him. 

“Good point Bill. And if she’s somehow watching this I’m just want to tell her I do miss her. She’s always accepted me and it’s hard to be without her after always being together for 23 years but I’m not ready to talk to anyone yet. I might never be ready. I’m sorry.” 

Mabel was so happy she, well, Pacifica, found Dipper now she’s heartbroken again. Does he really not want to talk to anyone? Is he serious in he might never contact them again? Any of them? She misses him. Everyone misses him. 

She doesn’t want to face a reality of never getting to see her brother outside a computer screen again. On the screen Bill nuzzled Dipper and put a kiss on his cheek. Dipper smiled half way but that wasn’t good enough for Bill. 

“Come on pine tree, smile for me.”   
“I don’t feel like it.”   
“If you don’t smile I’m gonna start tickling you.”   
“You wouldn’t dare.”   
“I would so and you know it.”   
“I have a better idea.” 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and kissed him full on the lips. Bill kissed back. It cut to when the kiss was over and Dipper was smiling again. Bill had the biggest grin on his face too. Dipper leaned on Bill’s chest. 

“Gods I love you.”   
“I love you to pine tree. More than anything in the multi-verse.”   
Dipper pushed off and looked at the camera.   
“We’re in a relationship, which you could probably tell from our videos, so you’re going to have to put up with the mushy stuff sometimes. Now we’ll answer one more question. Bill you pick.”   
“Ok, why do I call you pine tree?”   
“Didn’t you call me that because it was my symbol on the zodiac?”   
“Yeah, but you also wore that old pine tree hat every single day since you were 12 up until we went through Michigan to get here. What other nickname was I supposed to give you?”   
“You could have just used the one I already have.”   
Bill draped himself over Dipper.   
“But everybody uses that one. I wanted one personalized for me.”   
“Everything has to be about you, huh?”   
Dipper said playfully.   
“Yep! I’m very important.”   
“Yes you are. Ok that’s it for this video. This is Dipper Pines”   
“And Bill Cipher”   
“Signing off.” 

The video ended. Mabel was still shaken from the realization she really might not talk to or see her brother in person ever again. At least he looked like he was doing ok. He wasn’t homeless and from the video looked like they were eating enough. 

They mentioned they have day jobs, or at least Dipper does, in one of their videos and ghost hunting was a side thing. At least- at least they seemed happy together. They’re still completely in love. That much is painfully obvious. 

They’ve been dating for 4, no, 5 years now and they’re still so in love. Sure they’ve had they’re fights but they always, always pull through. So I guess it makes sense that they’re doing alright. They can survive anything together. They have survived everything together. 

Mabel sighed. Bill would never let Dipper suffer. He takes good care of his pine tree. She has no reason to worry about them but gods does she miss them. Yes, even Bill. Or maybe it’s seeing the effects Bill causes in Dipper that she misses. Her brother never looks happier than when Bill is around. 

Her brother’s never more affectionate than when he’s with Bill either. She’d never thought she’d see Dipper enjoying being covered in kisses and hugs and attention until she saw him with Bill. She guesses she can blame love for that. 

Mabel decided to subscribe to Dipper’s channel. It wasn’t the same channel he used to have. That’s why she’s not already subscribed. She doesn’t comment on any videos. Dipper made it clear he doesn’t want to talk so even if she did it’d probably get deleted. 

If it’s not deleted it will at least get lost in the 370 comments and counting already on the video. Mabel decided to watch some of the videos again. She likes seeing Dipper happy and thriving. He seemed to have found a place for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper grinned at the check Jessica just handed him for another job well done. They’ve paid off all their debt with the first few checks and now everything they earn goes straight into their bank account. It was a great feeling. 

“Thanks Jessica.”   
“I’ll call you when I need you again.”   
Jessica got in her car and left.   
“Yoink.”   
Bill plucked the check from Dipper’s hands.   
“Hey, what’s the big idea? We need to put that in the bank.”   
“Nope, I need it for something.”   
“What in the world do you need 20,000 dollars for?”   
“I don’t need it all. Just a couple thousand. I’ll put the rest in the bank, alright? Don’t worry about it.”   
“But what do you need a couple thousand for?”   
“I can’t tell you yet but you’re gonna love it. I hope.”   
“Look me in the eye and promise me what you’re spending the money on is a necessity.”   
Bill looked Dipper in the eye.   
“What I’m buying is a necessity. You’ll understand when you see it.”   
Dipper sighed.   
“Ok, if you’re sure.”   
“I am 1 million percent positive.”   
Dipper nodded.   
“Come on, Jamie’s Super Bowl party is in 5 hours and I still need to make that pie.”   
“Can I help this time?”   
“Are you prepared to clean up the inevitable mess you’ll make?”   
“Nope.”   
“Then no.”   
“Aww.” 

The two of them went home. Jamie is one of the people they helped with a ghost problem back in October. Ever since they’ve been inviting Dipper and Bill over to their football party at her parents house every Saturday. They grill out and everyone brings food. It’s great. 

Sure Dipper’s never really been into football but he’s grown to enjoy it when there’s other people to enjoy it with that didn’t mind the fact that he was still learning. Dipper can make apple pie so he always brings one to the party. 

Bill is banished to the living room while Dipper is cooking. Bill’s version of “helping” is just making a mess so Dipper won’t allow him in the kitchen while he’s cooking. Dipper made two pies because it’s the Super Bowl so the party will be bigger than usual. When it was time they went to Jamie’s parents’ house where everyone watches the game. 

“Dipper! Bill! So glad you could make it.”   
Jamie said when she opened the door.   
“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.”   
“Come on in. You can just put the pies in the kitchen then we’re all in the back.” 

Dipper put the pies in the kitchen then both he and Bill went to the backyard. There was good food and plenty of people to talk to. You could say that Dipper and Bill have made friends. People like them around here. It’s a good feeling. 

Everyone watched the game cheering and booing as appropriate. Dipper was glad he made two pies because there was none left at the end. Jamie guarded the pie tins to make sure she got the last piece. Dipper laughed when he saw her munching on it straight out of the pie tin. 

“Couldn’t even wait long enough to get it on a plate, huh?”   
“Bro, this is the best apple pie ever. _Ever_. You got to tell me what the secret is.”   
“I can’t tell you if it’s a secret.”   
“Boo, come on man. I got to know.”   
“I’m kidding. I add some cinnamon. Not telling you how much though.”   
“Mm, yes, I can taste it now.”   
“Good right?”   
“You know it.”   
Bill came in looking for Dipper.   
“Aw you got the last piece?”   
“Be quicker next time.”   
“Rude. At least I found my pine tree.”   
“Let me guess, you’re ready to go?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Aw you guys aren’t staying longer?”   
Jamie asked through pie.   
“Yeah, we had to catch, like, two ghosts right before this so we’re pretty tired. Plus, I’m sure no one wants to hear Bill whine.”   
“Alright. We’ll it was nice seeing you. We’ll hang out again sometime since football’s over.”   
“Definitely. Come on Bill.” 

Dipper and Bill said bye to everyone then went home. That was fun. At home Dipper didn’t bother changing out of his Tennessee t-shirt and just flopped on the couch with Bill. He cuddled up to his demon happily. 

Bill thought Dipper looked so cute. He loves his sapling. They stayed and watched TV until Dipper fell asleep. Bill then carried him to their room and crawled into bed with him. Sunday came around and Bill went off to buy his thing leaving Dipper alone all day without a car. 

They really need two cars. Dipper never found out what he was buying just that he spent, like $4,000. Soon Valentine’s day rolled around. Bill had something planned as always and Dipper was sure it’d be extravagant as always. He just hoped this one didn’t involve a still beating deer heart like last year. 

That was messy. Bill has had a hard time understanding that it’s generally unacceptable to present organs and body parts as presents to humans. Dipper will accept bones but nothing with flesh. That hasn’t stopped Bill of course but he’s slowly getting better. 

“Ok pine tree, we got reservations at five but we’re going to get an early start because, unlike me, you don’t have any formal clothing.”   
“Oh my gods, Bill why did you get a reservation at some place I need to be dressed up at? You know I planned to never dress up if I can help it.”   
Bill frowned.   
“Please pine tree, this is really important to me.”   
Dipper sighed.   
“Ok but don’t expect me to wear it all the time or frequently.”   
“I don’t expect you to wear it a lot just this once and maybe one other time. It always pays to have at least one suit in your closet instead of just endless flannel.” 

Bill hurried Dipper out the door. They looked a little mismatched with Bill being in his favorite yellow suit and Dipper being in jeans and flannel. Bill took Dipper to a fancy clothing place and got him a custom tailored tux suit type thing. 

Dipper felt stupid in it but he couldn’t really complain when he saw how Bill’s eyes were sparkling. They arrived at the restaurant Bill picked right on time. Dipper doesn’t understand why Bill picked this fancy smancy place when Dipper would have been happy with Applebee’s. 

They were seated and ordered drinks. Bill actually bought them wine. Good wine. Dipper hopes Bill doesn’t plan on spending the entire $4,000 he took on one date. Bill can be so extravagant sometimes. Always trying to outdo himself. 

Now that he has access to everything of course he’s going above and beyond. Who knew a triangle in human form could be romantic? Dipper woke up this morning to roses for heaven’s sake. They ordered food and it didn’t take to long for it to arrive. 

“So…”   
Dipper looked at Bill.   
“Yeah?”   
“Are you having a good time?”   
“I don’t think I’ve ever been someplace so fancy before but, yeah. I am. You always out do yourself.”   
Bill seemed… relieved.   
“It’s not over yet.” 

They talked and laughed and generally had a good time. The bill was cringe worthy but Bill didn’t bat an eye. After dinner Dipper expected they’d go home but instead Bill took them to the park. The stars were out now. 

Bill has seemed so excited for this date all week. Now he was fidgeting slightly showing his nerves. Dipper had noticed Bill had been trying very hard to keep his composure all day. They settled on their backs in the grass and looked at the stars together. 

“Look pine tree. You’re in the sky.”   
Bill pointed to the big dipper. Dipper smiled.   
“Yeah. The stars are beautiful tonight.”   
They looked at the stars together.   
“Ya know Bill, I’ve had a really good time tonight. It couldn’t get any better.”   
Bill didn’t answer at first then he sat up.   
“Uh, pine tree, can I ask you something?”   
Dipper looked at Bill.   
“Yeah, anything.”   
Bill turned to Dipper.   
“Dipper, will you marry me?” 

Bill asked as he pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. Dipper’s eyes widened. Holy shit. Bill looked panicked that Dipper wasn’t reacting then Dipper was launching himself at Bill. Bill was bowled over with Dipper attached to him. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”   
“You mean it pine tree?”   
Dipper kissed Bill with as much passion as he could give.   
“Of course I mean it. I love you.”   
Bill smiled and took the ring and put it on Dipper’s finger. It was gold with blue sapphire pine trees. Bill kissed Dipper again.   
“I love you too pine tree. I love you so much.”   
“Is this what you needed all that money for?”   
“Yeah. It was expensive but I wanted it to be perfect.”   
“It is perfect. All this makes my gift to you of chocolate seem kind of inadequate.”   
“Oh pine tree, you saying yes is all the gift I need. Besides I love chocolate.” 

They cuddled under the stars for a while then went home. Dipper was so happy. He had to tell somebody. He’s gotta call Mabel right now and… oh right. He can’t call Mabel. Well, he could but he doesn’t want her to know his new phone number. 

She’d blow up his phone with calls if she knew the number and besides telling her the news he’s not sure if he’s ready to talk to her. Not right now anyway. Who can he call instead? Hmm. Oh! Why didn’t he think of this first? He can call Jamie. She’s like one of his best friends. He called her up. 

“Hello?”   
“Hi, Jamie.”   
“Dipper? Why are you calling so late? It’s past midnight.”   
“Jamie, Jamie, guess what?”   
“What?”   
“I’m engaged!”   
“Wait what?! Bill proposed?”   
“Yes! I’m so excited I needed to tell someone.”   
“That is so great! And on valentine’s day too. How romantic.”   
“I know. Jamie I’m so happy.”   
“I’m happy for you too. You better invite me to the wedding.”   
“Of course. I’m going to go to bed now. I just needed to tell someone.”   
“I’m honored it was me. Night.”   
“Night.” 

Dipper hung up the phone then went and changed into PJs. He crashed with Bill in bed. They were so happy. The happiness carried over into the next day when they went to work. Dipper’s boss Chelsey just gushed over his ring. 

They didn’t start planning the wedding right away. They weren’t even sure where to start. Mabel would be useful in that aspect but they didn’t have Mabel. They had Jamie though and she was helpful enough. She wasn’t a Mabel though. 

Some months passed and it got warmer. They’re YouTube channel was gaining popularity quickly. They were top rated on the supernatural side of the website and nearing 1 million subscribers. That’s all thanks to that viral video. 

Since they have a bit of a fan base now they’re videos are interspersed with video updates/Q & A’s. Some people have suggested they go to a con and have a panel. Dipper has never been to a con and the thought of presenting in front of a large group of people makes him nervous. 

Through a camera is one thing in person is another. So many people wanted to send them things like pictures of ghosts and such Bill suggested a PO Box. In another city. They could drive to Knoxville in about a half hour so it wouldn’t be too bad. This way people still wouldn’t know where they were. 

The response to their engagement both online and in real life were phenomenal. Dipper thinks he’d been congratulated many many thousand times more on this than all the other times he’s been congratulated in his entire life combined. 

It felt good to be loved and accepted by the community both online and in real life. And Bill, he had Bill’s love and that felt the best. They posted their PO Box and made sure to point out that wasn’t the city they lived in so anyone looking for them were out of luck. 

A couple of unboxing videos later it was May. They’re apartment had many boxes of stuff people had sent them. They needed a bigger place. The biggest news they’ve gotten is a letter from the official office of the guy who produced Ghost Harassers. 

His daughter watches their YouTube channel and he’s been looking for something to replace the flopping BigFoot Hunters. So basically the letter included to plain tickets to LA and an appointment to meet with this guy. 

Dipper nearly passed out. So they cleared they’re schedule for that and went to LA. Jamie wished them luck. It felt weird being in back in California again after so long. They had a nice hotel. Bill did his best to alleviate Dipper’s anxiety. 

They went to the meeting with this guy in this huge building and boy was he nervous. Bill wasn’t. It was an entire meeting room just for the three of them. The man, Mike Brown, was a big man. Kind of intimidating and very enthusiastic. 

“So you boys hunt ghosts.”   
“Yes.”   
“Is that you’re career?”   
“It’s more of a side thing. I work at a bookstore and Bill’s a bar tender.”   
“How would you like to make it a career?”   
“I- I-”   
“Deep breaths pine tree.”   
Dipper took a breath.   
“I mean I’ve always wanted to be a ghost hunter.”   
“Perfect! Kid, I’ve been watching your videos. How’d you like to have your own show?”   
“My- my own show?”   
“Yeah, go across America catching ghosts. You’ve got something Ghost Harassers didn’t. You know what you’re doing. It’s exciting. It already has a large fan base. What’d you say, kid?”   
“Yes! Well I mean Bill does all my deal making. If you’ve really watched my videos, you’ll know why.”   
“Yes, the whole demon thing. Understandable. That just adds more to the show.”   
Dipper was going to reply but Bill stopped him.   
“Ok, you’ve got us hooked we just have some requests.”   
“Of course you do Mr. Dealmaker.” 

“Let’s get right to it. We want a lot of creative liberty and we can say no to places. No scripting that’s not approved by us. We work better with less of a script anyway. If I want anything else I can and will get it. And we’re both getting paid right?” 

“Of course both of you would be getting paid. Both of you are hosting this thing.”   
“And the other things?”   
“Shouldn’t be too hard.”   
“How much are we getting paid?”   
“I can guarantee 40,000. It might go up if the show get’s popular.”   
Dipper slapped a hand over Bill’s mouth.   
“A year?”   
“An episode.”   
Bill moved Dipper’s hand.   
“That’s good.”   
“So do we have a deal?”   
Bill shook his hand and the normal blue fire appeared.   
“Deal.” 

With assurance that Mike will take care of everything Dipper and Bill left the building. They stayed two more days then went home. Dipper considered visiting his parents since they were in California but it made him so nervous they decided against it. 

His parents will just have to find out he’s engaged later or never. Depends. The longer he waits the more anxiety he gets about talking to his family so it’s looking closer to never at this point. He misses them though. He misses them something awful. It’s almost been a year since he left.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s August. It’s been over a year since Dipper left. Mabel’s been doing a lot better, especially after she was put on anti-depressants, but she’s in a crash again since it’s nearing her birthday again and it looks like she’ll be spending it without her brother like last year. 

Pacifica has to go someplace to meet with someone for their business that week so she’s making Mabel come with her. They’ll do something special for the 31st together. Mabel looked out the window the whole plane ride. First class is nice. 

They landed in Nashville Tennessee. They had to rent a car and drive a couple hours to reach the town they were going too. It kind of reminded Mabel of Gravity Falls in that it was kind of small and there was a rather big wooded area. 

It was still bigger than Gravity Falls though. You couldn’t walk everywhere and there were like two Starbucks on opposite ends of town. One looked like it just opened recently. They got a hotel and relaxed a bit. 

They spent a few days around town. Everyone was generally friendly. She got weird looks and reactions when she told people she was Mabel Pines though. What did so many people have against somebody named Mabel Pines? 

Pacifica had a meeting at Applegate Industries all day and so Mabel was left to do as she pleased on her own in town. She walked around looking at all the shops, sometimes stopping in. She bought a few things. 

“Did you hear Dipper and Bill bought the old Mathew’s place.”   
“Oh they would.” 

Mabel stopped and spun around to watch the girls that just passed her turn a corner as they chatted. Did they just say Dipper and Bill? No, it must be her imagination. About 10 minutes later, with the overheard conversation dismissed, Mabel went into a sandwich shop. 

She ordered lunch to go and the woman at the register was super nice and so happy. Mabel didn’t tell the lady who she was. The lady, Margaret, rang her up and chatted with her idly as a teen made Mabel’s sandwich. 

“You’re so cheerful, it’s very refreshing.”   
“Oh you’re sweet dear. But I just can’t not be happy right now.”   
“Really?”   
“Yes of course. We had this ghost here last week, it was terrible. But that sweetheart Dipper Pines and his fiancé got rid of it for us for just two tuna sandwiches.”   
“Did you say _Dipper Pines_?”   
“Yep. What a sweet boy he is too. That family of his he was trying to get away from coming here really missed out on a gem of a person.”   
Mabel’s mind was racing. She tried not to sound desperate or hurried as she spoke.   
“Where could I find him? Do you know?”   
“Oh, do you need a ghost taken care of?”   
“Uh, yeah, sure. That’s why I need him.” 

“I’m not sure if he does out of town stuff but you can ask. He’s probably at Starbucks right now. The old one not the new one. If he’s not, you can try the bar since it’s Friday. If he’s not either of those places I don’t know what to tell ya. I’d ask around if you can’t find him.” 

“Thank you!” 

Mabel grabbed her sandwich and bolted. The Starbucks wasn’t too far away. She speed-walked there. She went inside but soon found he wasn’t there. Then she remembered the outside tables she’d totally overlooked. 

Calmer she exited the building and scanned the tables. Everything looked lost until she spied a mop of messy brown hair hidden in a table in the corner. She approached slowly and as she got closer she could confirm it was her brother. 

Dipper closed his book and got up with his latte. He casually stretched then started walking out of the eating area and onto the sidewalk. He didn’t seem to have noticed Mabel was here. Mabel ran after him. She’s not letting him get away. 

“Dipper!”   
Dipper stopped and looked around like he was confused. This gave Mabel an opportunity to latch onto him in a hug.   
“Dipper.”   
“M-Mabel?!”   
Dipper tensed.   
“Yeah, it’s me bro-bro. It’s me.”   
“What are you doing here? How did you find me?”   
Dipper was distressed.   
“Pacifica had a meeting with Applegate Industries so I came along. I didn’t actually know you would be here.”   
“Ok. Please get off me before you cause a scene.” 

Mabel let go of her brother reluctantly. She prays he’s not going to bolt the moment he’s free. Now that she was a step or two away she could really look at him. He was clean shaven and looked about the same weight he was last time she saw him in person. 

He was in an orange Vols shirt and jeans and looked like he’d been getting enough sleep for once. It smelled like he took a shower recently too. In short, he looked like he was doing good. Dipper didn’t run like Mabel feared he would. He looked at her and sighed. He didn’t look happy. 

“You shouldn’t be here Mabel.”   
“Aren’t you happy to see me?”   
“No, I mean, yes, I mean… I’m not ready to have this conversation.”   
“It’s been over a year, when will you be ready?”   
“I- uh…”   
A guy stopped and put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.   
“Hey, Dip, is this girl bothering you?”   
Dipper looked over at the guy.   
“Oh hey Landon. No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. I can handle it.”   
“Sure bro? You looked kind of distressed.”   
“I’m positive. I’ve got it covered. Thanks anyway.”   
“If you say so. Ask anyone if you need help.”   
Landon left. Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand and pulled her with him until she would walk beside him.   
“Walk and talk Mabel. It’ll cause less of a scene.”   
“Do people stop you often like that?”   
“Only when it looks like I need help.”   
“Why?”   
“Bill and I are the town heroes. Everyone loves us so we know most people. We’ve helped them out with their ghost problems so they’re always inviting us to things and helping us out.”   
“So… You like it here?”   
“Oh I absolutely love it!”   
Dipper seemed completely comfortable talking about something other than him leaving.   
“Living here has been the best. Everyone is so accepting. They don’t even care Bill’s a demon. We have made so many friends.”   
“That’s… great. So you aren’t coming home?”   
“This _is_ home.”   
Dipper sounded so sincere. Mabel sighed.   
“I know you don’t want to talk about things Dipper, but please, you need to talk about it. I need you to talk about it. With me.”   
“I don’t see why I have to. Everything’s been fine without talking about it so far.”   
“Fine? Fine?!”   
“Mabel tone it down.”   
“Dipper, do you not understand what chaos your decision caused?”   
They stopped on an empty street corner.   
“What are you talking about?” 

“If I had five dollars for every time our family has cried over you I’d be rich. Mom and dad and I are constantly stressing over if you’re really ok. All we have are your stupid YouTube videos to go by. We know it looks like you’re ok but we also know you’re very good at pretending. We’re a broken family without you and we’re all hurt you didn’t tell anybody anything. Did we do something to cause you not to trust us? You know we would have done anything to help you. Why couldn’t you trust us?” 

Dipper wouldn’t make eye contact.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Mom and dad won’t speak to Stan and Ford anymore and I’ve been diagnosed with depression, Dipper. I’m on anti-depressants now because of this.” 

“I- I’m so sorry Mabel. I just wanted out. I wanted a fresh start. Without any of you. I wanted to make my own way with Bill. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just couldn’t have all y’all trying to bring me back. I guess I could have tried harder to make some contact but I just got so scared that you’d try to force me to come back when I’m happy here. I didn’t want you to come visit the moment you found out where I was either and I knew that would happen.”   
Dipper had tears pricking his eyes.   
“I also didn’t want Stan and Ford finding out. Or anyone in Gravity Falls really. I bet there all glad I’m gone. You were too close to them. I couldn’t tell you anything even though I really wanted too. So I just left with Bill. It seemed like a simple solution. Just leave the bad situation. I figured there’d be a little collateral damage but I didn’t think too much about it. I didn’t want this to be made into a big deal.” 

“Suddenly uprooting yourself from all of our lives is a big deal bro.”   
“I- I know.”   
“You didn’t even bother to tell us when you got engaged. We had to find out through YouTube. That hurts.”   
“I thought about telling you first but I didn’t want to have this conversation more. So I told Jamie instead.”   
“Who’s Jamie?”   
“She’s like my best friend besides Bill. She invites us over for football every Saturday during game season.”   
“Since when do _you_ watch football?”   
“Since Bill and I started getting invited. It’s not that bad when there are other people to enjoy it with. Plus, there’s tons of good food to keep Bill happy.”   
“Right… I guess you’re a Tennessee fan now then.”   
“Well, I do live here. It’s also easier to watch football when everyone supports the same team. Let’s start heading back. I’m still parked at the bookstore.”   
The two of them turned around and started walking again.   
“So are you living ok? Eating enough? Still got that apartment to live in?”   
“Yes, we’re doing just fine. Yes, we have more than enough food. No, we don’t still have that apartment.”   
“Then where do you live?”   
Dipper was silent a moment.   
“Do you swear on our lives you won’t tell anyone where I am? Not even mom and dad?”   
“But-”   
“Please? I’ll tell them myself when the times right I promise. I’m going to be very busy soon and I don’t have time for them to be up in my business.”   
Mabel sighed.   
“Ok. I’ll even pinky promise BUT I am telling them I found you and that you’re ok.”   
“Fine just leave Stan and Ford out of all this if you can.”   
“I moved to Cali with Pacifica last December and they’ve given the shack to Soos to go on a boat trip. You don’t have to worry about them.”   
“Good. Now come on. I’ll show you me and Bill’s place.” 

Dipper lead Mabel back to the bookstore then opened the passenger side door of his car. Mabel got in and Dipper got in the driver’s side. He drove them through town and into a nice neighborhood. He slowed down nearing a stop sign but turned into a driveway instead. 

“Do you need to turn around?”   
“What? No. The garage door doesn’t work so I have to park in the driveway.”   
“Wait, you live here?”   
“Yeah?” 

Dipper got out and so did Mabel. She stared at the house. It wasn’t tiny that’s for sure. It was clean with nice brickwork and tasteful paneling. It looked kind of high class like everything else in the neighborhood. 

“Dude, this thing is like 3 stories.”   
“No, just 2 stories. Come on I’ll show you inside.”   
They took the path from the driveway to the front door. Well they were double doors. Dipper unlocked it and let Mabel in.   
“Sorry for the mess. We’ve been so busy fixing this place up we’ve just got to moving in.” 

There were boxes everywhere but some furniture had been moved in. It was so big on the inside. It had nice hardwood floors and everything looked freshly painted. Mabel followed Dipper through the living room to the kitchen. The kitchen looked like it had just been redone too with shiny new appliances. 

“Bro, how’d you afford this. You gotta be in major debt.”   
“Nah, Applegate Industries pays me 20k a pop to get rid of ghosts for them and let’s just say I’ve done a lot of work for them and spent very little of the money.”   
Dipper got a soda Mabel never heard of out of the fridge.   
“Plus, this place was cheap because it was super haunted. Well that wasn’t a problem for me and Bill. What was expensive was fixing it up but we’re just about done with that. Want a drink?”   
“Got any Pitt?”   
“They don’t sell Pitt this far out. How about a Crush?”   
“Crush?”   
“Here.”   
Dipper fished an orange Crush out of the fridge and gave it to Mabel. She shrugged and tried it. It was no Pitt but it was ok.   
“So you out of money now?”   
“Nope. I got a deal with the guy who did Ghost Harassers for my own ghost show. We were paid for the first episode up front. That’s 80k.”   
“Whoa! Seriously?”   
“Yep. That’s why I’m going to be so busy soon.”   
“You’ve really made it huh? Getting your own ghost show was your dream.”   
Dipper smiled.   
“Yep. I’m really sorry I caused so many problems back on the west coast but I don’t regret leaving.”   
“To be honest, now I can see why. You have everything you ever wanted.”   
“I do. I’m actually glad you’re here.”   
Mabel looked at Dipper. He smiled at her and set down his soda then went and hugged her.   
“You know I’ve missed you every day, Mabel.”   
Mabel hugged back.   
“I’ve missed you too Dipping Sauce.”   
After a long time, they let go.   
“Are we cool now?”   
“Only if you keep in contact with me this time.”   
“As long as you don’t tell anyone where I am, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After America's bad choice yesterday (you know the one) I think we all need some cheering up so I'm posting early. Hopefully I can cheer someone up a little with this.

Dipper showed Mabel the rest of the house. Upstairs had three bedrooms. Only Dipper and Bill’s room was furnished. They had a king sized bed and a walk in closet. While Mabel was in the kitchen eating the sandwich she almost forgot she bought Pacifica called.

With Dipper’s permission she gave her the address and Pacifica drove over. The driveway was big enough for her to park next to Dipper’s car. She got out and text Mabel to double check the address. This can’t possibly be Dipper’s house.

It’s too big. It’s too nice. Dipper can’t be this well off. Yet, as soon as she got the text Mabel went out to greet her girlfriend. Pacifica was surprised. This is actually where Dipper lives. Mabel takes her inside. Dipper’s in the living room reading. He looks up.

“Hey Pacifica.”  
“You live here?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How? This is nicer than me and Mabel’s flat.”  
“Um, the same way most people buy a house.”  
“I meant how can you afford this. No way your day job could let you afford this.”  
“We get paid 20k for ghost hunts and haven’t really spent any of the money so we had a lot of savings.”  
“Wow.”

Pacifica got the tour then they all settled in the living room. It was well lit with big windows behind the couch. It was a new couch. They chatted and caught up and around dinner time Dipper made dinner. Everything was generally good until about 8.

“I’ve got to go pick up Bill from the bar. You can stay here if you want or leave. It’ll only take a sec.”  
“We’ll stay. It’ll be nice to see Bill too.”

Dipper nodded then left. He drove to the bar and Parked. Bill was waiting outside. He went over and got in the car when he saw Dipper pull up. They really need two cars. They kissed then Dipper pulled out of the lot and started driving home.

“So Mabel and Pacifica are here.”  
 “Oh no, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I worked everything out. They’re at our house right now.”  
“Ok, are you sure you’re alright? Don’t let them push you around pine tree.”  
“I’m positive Bill. It was a tough conversation I didn’t want to have but I got through it. Mabel promised not to tell anyone where we are. It’s all good now.”  
“Alright. Tell me if it ever becomes not ok.”  
“I will.”

They pulled up to the house and went inside. Pacifica and Mabel were watching TV. Bill went upstairs to change out of work clothes. Dipper settled in the living room with the girls. Bill soon came back down in PJs and sat next to Dipper and put his arm around him.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. It was a little awkward with Bill there. No one but Dipper had an especially close relationship with him, not even Mabel despite her having been so supportive. Still, since he was going to be her brother in law, Mabel figured better late than never.

“So Bill,”   
“Yeah shooting star?”  
“What do you do for work?”  
 “I’m a bar tender.”  
“They don’t mind you’re a demon.”  
“They don’t give a fuck as long as I can mix drinks and I’m good at mixing drinks.”  
“Cool. I never pictured you as the type to bother with a steady job since you always claim you’re so all powerful.”  
Bill laughed at that.  
“You need to give me more credit star. Plus, I needed _something_ to do while pine tree is working. It’s boring being by myself and pine tree banned me from the bookstore while he’s on shift so I can’t go see him at work.”  
“You sound clingy.”   
Pacifica said. Bill frowned and hugged Dipper a little closer.  
“I’m not clingy. I just want as much of him as possible.”  
“It’s ok Bill, I like the attention.”

Dipper said giving Bill a short kiss. Bill managed to return the gesture before Dipper pulled away. They all talked for a while longer then Pacifica and Mabel were set to leave since it was so late. In the car Mabel got a text. She opened it.

I’m trusting you with my phone number. Don’t break my trust by giving it to anyone.  
-Dipper

Mabel smiled and quickly updated Dipper’s contact with his new number. She has her brother back and that was the best feeling. She’d missed him so much. There was no longer a hole in her heart. She’s so glad she came here with Pacifica.

Dipper flopped down on the bed with Bill snuggling close. He’s so glad he left Gravity Falls. Bill nuzzled his fluffy hair, running his hands over Dipper’s body while using magic to make Dipper’s stress go away, making the boy all but purr.

Bill was good at knowing when Dipper was stressed out and would use magic to calm his nerves. Now was one of those times. Despite the happy ending, meeting his sister again and trusting her with his phone number was very stressful.

“I’m proud of you pine tree. You did very well.”  
Bill said and Dipper wrapped his arms around him.  
“It was hard, man. I wasn’t prepared for that. To see her. Not at all.”  
“But you did so good and everything worked out. You have your sister back. You should be happy.”  
“I am. I hope it was the right thing to give her my number.”  
“She just got you back pine tree. She’s not going to do anything that has even the slightest chance of making you pull away from her again.”  
“You... you really mean it? You’re not just saying that to calm me down?”  
“Pine tree, you know you’re the only person I’d never lie too.”  
Dipper finally fully relaxed, letting the tension the magic hadn’t gotten to out of his body.  
“I love you Bill.”  
“I love you too pine tree. Now go to sleep. You’ve had a big day.”

Dipper snuggled with his fiancé and went to sleep as requested. He had had a big day. Bill ran a hand through Dipper’s messy hair. He’s so proud of his pine tree for handling seeing Mabel again so well. Especially since she appeared so suddenly.

He didn’t even have a panic attack. Bill would know if he had by the residual nervous energy that leaks off Dipper in droves for hours when he has had a panic or anxiety attack. There wasn’t even a hint of that energy today.

Bill looked at Dipper. They’re going to get married. They’ll be together forever. There’s no divorce when you marry a demon. Dipper knows this. Once they’re married they’re bonded forever. Bill really can’t wait. Dipper will really be all his. All he’s ever wanted.

Bill went to sleep. In the morning they were woken by Dipper’s phone going off. Dipper pried himself away from Bill to answer it. It was Mabel texting him. He forgot how bad of a double texter she is. She was going on about how they should hang out today.

Dipper texted her that maybe they should take things slow at first. He loves her but he’s still getting used to her again. Mabel was sad to hear that but complied, asking if they could at least spend their birthday together.

After a quick text and talk with Bill Dipper replied they’re taking off work and going to Dollywood Wednesday for their birthday and she and Pacifica were free to join them. Mabel agreed and they made plans. When that was done Dipper got up and went downstairs in his PJ’s to make breakfast.

Neither he nor Bill saw Mabel and Pacifica that day but had lunch with them Sunday. After that they didn’t see them until Wednesday. Pacifica pulled into the driveway next to Dipper’s car. They walk up to the front door and knock. It’s about 9AM. Bill opens the door.

“You’re on time. Good. Pine tree is almost ready.”   
They were let in. About 10 minutes later Dipper appeared from upstairs.  
“Ok, you guys ready?”  
“You bet bro-bro! We had to look up what Dollywood was but it looks fun.”  
“Great. We’re going to take one car, is that ok?”  
 “Well, it’s not like we know how to get there.”  
 Pacifica said.  
“Great. Warning, it might be a little cramped in back once we pick up Jamie.”  
“Jamie?”  
Pacifica asked.  
“She’s my best friend. Well, besides Bill of course. She was coming with us before we included you guys.”  
“Oh.”  
“Come on it takes at least an hour to get there plus picking up Jamie.”

All four of them get in Dipper’s car. Dipper and Bill in the front and Pacifica and Mabel in the back. They pull out and drive to Jamie’s condo. They park then Dipper gets out and knocks on the front door. Jamie opens the door.

“Dipper!”  
“Hey Jamie, ready?”  
“You bet. So you said your sister is coming? Does she know how to get there?”  
“She and her girlfriend are already in the car so it might be a little cramped back there.”  
“That’s alright. I’m small, I’ll take the middle seat.”  
Dipper walks her over to Mabel’s side of the car and knocks on the door. Mabel unbuckled and opened it.  
“Hey Mabel this is Jamie. Jamie this is Mabel. Jamie’s going to sit in the middle.”  
Mabel got out to let Jamie in. Jamie looked at Dipper and Mabel standing side by side.  
“Oh my god. You’re twins! I knew he had a sister but I didn’t know you were twins. Mabel, you look just like Dipper. Well, if Dipper had long hair and was a girl.”  
“Uh, well yeah.”  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m excited. It’s nice to meet you.”   
“Nice to meet you too.”  
Jamie got in the car and settled into the middle seat. Mabel climbed back in after her and closed the door. Jamie turned to Pacifica.  
“Hi, I’m Jamie. You must be Mabel’s girlfriend that Dipper mentioned.”  
“Pacifica.”

Dipper got back in and started the car. He started driving. There was chatter in the car mostly from Jamie. They got there by 10:15. Jamie had managed to dispel any awkwardness between her and Mabel over the course of the car ride.

They walk up and get tickets. Jamie intended to pay for Dipper as a birthday present but since it’s Mabel’s birthday too she insisted on paying for her as well. Once inside they looked around. It was a theme park so there were sure to be rides.

They walked around until they found something to do. It was still warm out so they went on the river rapids ride. Bill got really wet and was very unhappy about it until he got a chance to magic himself dry. He’s not a fan of being damp.

Jamie knew her way around better than anyone else in the group. She had a season pass. They went on some more rides. DareDevil Falls was fun with a lovely drop at the end. Bill didn’t get super wet that time which he was pleased about.

Mabel rode the carousel 12 times in a row. Bill referred to it as a horse tornado. They stopped to eat around lunch. After that they all hit the carnival part with all the games. They waisted some money there. Bill used magic to cheat and win Dipper a stuffed dragon.

They watched a show or two and went home around 5. Dollywood was no Disneyland but everyone had a good time. They stopped at a Steak n’ Shake for dinner on the way back. Mabel had never been to a Steak n’ Shake before.

Back in town Dipper dropped off Jamie then drove back home. Mabel and Pacifica were leaving the next day so Mabel hugged her brother. Dipper hugged back. He has to admit he’s really going to miss her when she’s gone.

“You better keep in contact with me or I will come back here and tear you a new one.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“I promised I would, didn’t I?”  
“You did, you did.”  
“Make sure mom and dad know I’m ok, alright? Make sure they know they can quit worrying. You can tell them everything except where I am and how to contact me.”  
“I will. They know I was going to Tennessee but not where in Tennessee.”  
“That works.”  
“They’ll still be hurt you don’t want to talk to them.”  
“Tell them I’ll see them at my wedding.”  
“Ok. I love you, bro-bro.”  
“Love you too Mabes.”  
They let go of each other.  
“I’m gonna miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too.”

Mabel and Pacifica left to get packed up. The next day they flew back to California bright and early. Mabel had to wait until Saturday to see her parents but when the day came she drove down there by herself. It was a surprise visit but Ms. Pines was more than happy to have her.

“So sweetie what brought you all the way out here?”   
Ms. Pines asked as she made some tea for her and Mabel. Mr. Pines was out so it was just her and Mabel at the kitchen table. Mabel tapped her fingers on the table. She’s hesitant to tell her mom while she’s pouring hot liquid. When the mugs of tea were safely on the table and Ms. Pines was seated she spoke.

“Remember last week when Pacifica and I went to Tennessee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“We found Dipper.”  
Ms. Pines froze.  
“You what?”  
“We, or I, found Dipper.”  
“Is he ok? Where is he? Is he eating enough? Does he have a place to live? Are people treating him ok? Why won’t he talk to us? What’s happened to my son?”  
“He’s fine, mom. Actually, he’s better than fine. He has a really nice house in a nice neighborhood. Literally everyone in town loves both him and Bill. They’re like the town heroes and have good friends. He’s doing fantastic.”  
Ms. Pines let out a breath.  
“Oh thank god. He’s ok. That’s a load off my mind. Did you find out why he won’t talk to us?”  
“He was afraid we’d make him come back. He’s happy where he is. It’s already home for him.”  
“Where is he exactly? I want to visit him. I want to hug my son.”  
“He doesn’t want me to tell you.”  
“What about his phone number? Can I at least call him? I want to talk to him. I want to hear his voice.”  
“He doesn’t want me to give you that either.”  
Ms. Pines looked heartbroken that her son doesn’t want to see or talk to her.  
“Why?”  
“He’s going to be very busy soon and won’t really have time for you to visit and stuff. Least that’s what he said.”   
“What’s got him so busy?”   
“He’s got his own ghost hunting show, mom. He’s got to film that.”   
“Yes, yes, his YouTube channel.”   
“No, no, no. He said he’s getting an actual TV show. He showed me the letter and contract. It’s legit. He’s getting what he always wanted.”  
“I’m happy for him. I just wish his happiness included us.”  
“He said he promises to call you guys eventually.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. And he did tell me to tell you and dad something.”  
“What?”  
“See you at the wedding.”  
 Ms. Pines processed this for a moment.  
“We’re invited to his wedding?”  
“Sounds like it.”  
Ms. Pines smiles.  
“I can’t wait. Do you know when it is?”  
“No idea. He’ll tell us I’m sure.”  
“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no political discussions in the comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! I wrote this entire chapter today

Dipper sat in a café. It wasn’t that busy right now. Bill waved a coffee in his face until he took it then sat down next to him. Bill had a travel mug of vodka he brought from home. With Bill back they got back to discussing how they’re going to handle the TV show with the 5 other people sitting at the two tables they’d pushed together.

“Ok we need to map out where we’re going.”

Erica, a tall blond girl, said as she pulled out a map of the United States with points marked on it from god knows where and spread it on the table. Erica was basically the multi-purpose manager and kept things running smoothly. She was organized and good at her job.

“I have some places already researched as starting places for us to check out. Stop me when you hear something that strikes your interest.”  
She pulled out her phone.  
“Ryley’s Mansion in Louisiana. No? Ok, Hethrage Farm in Virginia. Galloway Caves in South Carolina, then? Come on work with me people. How about Gravity Falls Oregon in general?”  
“No!”  
Dipper burst out then cleared his throat awkwardly. Erica raised an eye brow at him.  
“No. We are not going to Gravity Falls. Wipe it off your list.”  
“Do I dare ask why?”  
Bill slung an arm around Dipper.  
“Cause they don’t like us there.”  
“You’ve been?”  
“We used to live there.”

There was a collective “oh” from the group. They’d all heard the story of how Dipper and Bill had to leave some place (or got kicked out they’re not sure) then moved to Tennessee. Now they know where that some place was.

“Ok then, no Gravity Falls. Do you have any suggestions?”  
Dipper thought a moment.  
“What’s the closest you got?”  
“McGucket Farms.”  
“McGucket?”  
“Yeah. They own a pig farm an hour or so from here. One of their barns is haunted.”  
“We’ll start there.”  
Erica circled a point on the map.  
“Now tell me the direction we’re going and I’ll take care of the rest.”  
“We should go north so I can see my mom in Virginia.”

Saria, a soft spoken girl with dark skin, said then looked like she regretted it when everyone turned to look at her. She was one of the camera people. Dipper held a small quite chat with Bill then smiled and nodded.

“North it is.”  
“Ok, got it. Ricky, Sanchez, ZZ, any input?”

Ricky Hatfield and Don Sanchez were the other two camera people. Ricky being a stocky black man and Sanchez a red head with a sailor’s mouth and his own way of talking. ZZ was the equipment manager. Her hair was curly and hot pink. No one at the table is sure what her real name and hair color were.

“I’m good with that.”  
Ricky said followed by Sanchez agreeing.  
“It’s ’ight wit me.”  
Everyone looked at ZZ. She didn’t even look up from her phone to reply.  
“I’ll go anywhere except Indiana.”  
“Why da fuck you won’t go ta fuckin’ Indiana?”  
“Personal reasons.”  
“Fin. No need ta snap, ‘ight?”  
Erica put a big x over Indiana.  
“Ok, any other objections? No? Then we’re settled. Good talk. We got some cars so we meet at Hell’s Garage in one week then we move out.”

The meeting was over then and everyone went their separate ways. Bill and Dipper went home. It’s been about two weeks since Mabel was here. They’ve finished moving in and fixed the garage door so they can use the garage now.

Dipper texted Mabel some while he watched TV with Bill. They’d quickly picked up texting all the time. Dipper hadn’t realized how much he had missed his sister until she had shown up out of the blue. It’s nice to have her back.

In a week they drove to Hell’s Garage which was just a poorly named parking garage. Well, Bill liked the name. They drove around until they found the other’s in an empty corner and parked and got out. Erica called everyone together when she saw Dipper and Bill were there.

Besides Dipper’s car there was a red truck with stuff tied down under a tarp in the bed and an exceptionally long white van. ZZ stayed leaning against the van chewing gum but everyone else crowded around Erica.

“Ok people we got three cars. ZZ and I will be in the van. Ricky and Sanchez get the truck. Dipper and Bill will obviously get their SUV. Saria, the van only holds two so do you want to ride with Ricky and Sanchez or Bill and Dipper? Your pick.”

“Um… uh…”  
Saria looked between each pair of men.  
“I, I guess I’ll go with Dipper and Bill if that’s alright.”  
“That’s fine with us.”  
Dipper said then nudged Bill.  
“Right Bill?”  
“Long as I get the front.”  
“Yes, yes. You can have shot gun.”  
“Score.”  
“Ok people, I’ve sent you all the address. Put it in your GPS’s. I’ve worked everything out with the McGucket’s so they’re expecting us. We’ll meet up at the farm. We good?”  
There were affirmatives from the group.  
“Ok let’s head out. Call me if you get lost.”

Everyone got in their respective vehicles. Dipper let Saria in the back seat then got in the driver’s side. Bill was already in the passenger seat. They all pulled out of the parking garage and set out. Saria was pretty quiet the whole ride but Dipper tried to make her feel comfortable in the car with them.

Dipper arrived at the farm just after Erica and ZZ. Erica was already talking to someone from the farm. Dipper got out and was beckoned over along with Bill by Erica. Saria took this opportunity to go over and chill with ZZ by the van.

“Ok, Marilyn, these are the stars of the show and who will be getting rid of the ghost Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. Guys, this is Marilyn she owns the farm.”  
“Pleasure to meet y’all.”  
Marilyn said and held out a hand.  
“Like wise.”  
Dipper shook her hand then nudged Bill so he’d copy the motion.  
“So you really can get rid of that old spirit in the barn?”  
“100% guarantee.”  
“I can’t wait to be able to use that there barn again.”  
“As soon as everyone else gets here we’ll start.”

It took another 20 minutes for Ricky and Sanchez to get there. They’d stopped at the only Dairy Queen in a 20+ mile radius. Those things are so rare in Tennessee Dipper couldn’t bring himself to be mad. Erica chewed them out though.

During this time ZZ had been setting up wireless cameras in the barn. Nothing scares her. Once Ricky and Sanchez got there she set up their and Saria’s cameras. Next she worked on attaching the proper mics to Dipper and Bill and lectured them on using the “ghost hunting” equipment she had.

Dipper made sure to get the silver mirror and prefilled backpacks out of his trunk. The mirror was bigger than the one he had been using for all his previous ghost hunts but still portable. The backpacks were filled with things they might need. He gave one to Bill.

Ricky, Sanchez, and Saria were given wireless headsets then ZZ disappeared into the back of the van to do her thing. Dipper and Bill went into the barn and everyone took their places. Erica took the job of floor director with her own headset.

“Hey can you guys hear me yet?”  
Dipper spoke.  
“I can hear you.”  
Bill said. Dipper rolled his eyes and gave Bill a playful push.  
“Not you stupid. I’m doing the mic check.”  
“Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings.”  
“Oh do I need to make it up to you?”  
“Maybe~”  
“Quit flirting we can hear you just fine.”  
Erica interrupted. Dipper flushed a little in embarrassment.  
“Right, sorry.”  
Bill kissed Dipper.  
“I’ll take that as my apology.”  
Dipper smiled.  
“Are we good now?”  
Erica asked.  
“We’re good.”  
“Ok 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!”

The cameras started recording. Dipper knew what he was supposed to say.  
“Hey I’m ghost hunter Dipper Pines. I’m here at McGucket farms with my fiancé Bill because they’ve got a bit of a ghost problem.”  
Bill put his arm around Dipper.  
“And if you have a ghost problem we’re the guys who can take care of it.”

Erica gave a keep going motion so they got busy. They searched the barn and when they didn’t find anything they unpacked their backpacks to do a séance. They were sure to add not to try this at home. The séance brought out the ghost.

It proceeded to attack them. It caught Dipper by surprise but Bill was quick to react and threw some magic at it. Then the hunt was on. It took two hours but they got it and exorcised it on camera. At the end both Dipper and Bill were a little ruffed up.

“Remember, we are professionals so don’t try any of this at home.”  
“See you next time.”  
“Cut. Ok, good job. That’s plenty of footage. We’re done here.”  
Erica said.  
“That was really exciting.”  
Saria said. Dipper smile.  
“I’d hope so.”

ZZ came back out to help put the equipment away. Bill held Dipper’s hand and gave him a kiss. Dipper kissed him back. He can’t believe he’s living his dream with the love of his life. He smiled and put his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“How’d you like this, pine tree?”  
“It was great but I don’t think I could do it without you.”  
“Well you don’t have to because I’ll always be there.”  
“I love you Bill.”  
“I love you too pine tree.”

ZZ came and took the microphones from them. Marilyn gave everyone pie for doing the job. Dipper offhandedly mentioned Fiddleford McGucket in Gravity Falls and received a frown. He didn’t pursue the subject any further.

They all left to go to another place to film. They’re plan was to film two episodes a week. They stayed on schedule pretty well. After a few months everyone was real close. In late November commercials started airing the first episode was to come out in April.

Bill and Dipper were also set to be married in April. They’d already sent out wedding invites to everybody. Filming would be done in march. They’ll have two seasons worth so they get to take a year off to enjoy being married. Right now though, it was February and Dipper was having a conversation with Mabel over the phone.

-

Mabel held the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Her hands were holding fabric samples.  
“No. I’m making me and Pacifica’s dresses. End of discussion.”  
“You don’t have enough time to make two dresses.”  
Dipper said from the other end.  
“I do so have enough time. You’re doubting the power that is Mabel.”  
“There is no talking sense into you is there?”  
“Nope.”  
“Fine. The theme is blue and gold.”  
“Of course your theme is blue and gold. Wait a minute I picked out red and purple fabric samples. Here, talk to Pacifica while I look at fabric.”

Mabel entered the living room and handed the phone to Pacifica then exited again. Pacifica had to stop mid-sentence to fumble with the phone. She had been talking to Wendy who was visiting since she was in town but it seems she was talking to Dipper now. She shot Wendy an apologetic look.

“Hey Dipper.”  
Wendy perked up when it became know it was Dipper on the phone. Pacifica noticed.  
“Hi Pacifica. Mabel’s acting crazy.”  
“Just let her make the dresses.”  
“I don’t really have a choice.”  
“Hey we have a friend over.”  
“Oh my gosh I’m sorry. I’m interrupting you guys.”  
“A little but it’s ok. I think she wants to talk to you.”  
“What? Why would they want to talk to me?”  
“It’s someone you know.”  
“Who?”  
“Wendy.”  
Dipper was silent on the line so long Pacifica thought he might have hung up.  
“I don’t want to talk to her.”  
“You can’t hide forever.”  
“Just because meeting Mabel again worked out doesn’t mean this will and I’m not hiding.”  
“All you have to do is try and hiding is exactly what you’re doing.”

Pacifica didn’t wait for an answer just gave the phone to Wendy. She nodded at Wendy to tell her to go ahead. Dipper can’t just hide from all his problems like he has been. People miss him so as far as Pacifica is concerned she’s helping. 

“Pacifica no. I don’t-”  
“Hey Dipper.”  
It was quiet for a moment.  
“Hey.”  
“Are you-”  
“One wrong word and I’m hanging up.”  
“I’m not here to hurt you. I promise.”  
“Yeah. Sure.”  
“Dipper.”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry. We were all stupid for judging you. We’re all terrible for trying to change you. Everyone misses you.”  
“I don’t mean to be bitter but you can’t just take back turning on me. You weren’t willing to give me the time when I needed a friend. Why should I listen to you?”  
“It’s just-”  
“And don’t you dare say anything about Bill. I’m not going to put up with people bad mouthing my fiancé.”  
“Fiancé?”  
“Yeah. Bill and I are getting married in April. You’re not invited.”  
“Dipper I just want you to know everyone’s sorry.”  
“Well, it’s a little late for that. If you can’t tell I’m not ready to talk to you. I can talk to Mabel. Mabel never hurt me. You’ve already shown me how you feel. I love Bill and that’s not changing. You abandoned me for that once and I’m not letting it happen again."

Dipper then hung up. Wendy sighed. He has every right to be angry at her. She handed the phone back to Pacifica right as Mabel came back in. Mabel stopped and looked at them with a frown. She put two and two together.

“Did you let Wendy talk to Dipper?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why on Earth would you do that?!”  
“He needs to quit hiding.”  
“From our parents, yes. From everyone else, no. Let him stay cut off from the people who hurt him. He moved to get away from all that. He’s happy. Let him be. Don’t try this again.”

Mabel snatched the phone back from Pacifica to find that Dipper had predictably hung up. She dialed him again but he wouldn’t answer no matter how many times she tried. Great. Now she can’t talk to him about which dress designs would most match his wedding.

“Great, now he’s not answering. I’m going to go start on the dresses.”  
Mabel left the room.  
“She’ll acknowledge you eventually Wendy.”  
Pacifica said. Wendy sighed.  
“I don’t think either of them will ever forgive me for how I acted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this fic (i.e.: WIPs, posting update, extras, etc.) or keep up with my writing in general follow: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


End file.
